HISTORIA DE UN MASTER
by Guilmains
Summary: ¿Por qué se hizo Snape mortífago? Por una poción. ¿Qué le costó? Eso solo lo descubrirás leyendo. Esto es la historia de un amor y sus consecuencias.
1. CAPITULO 1: Reencuentro

**ADVERTENCIA A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES!**

Ésta es una historia colateral a **Harry Potter y la Última Profecía de las Guilmains **(la cual a su vez es la segunda parte de **"HP y la Magia Antigua"**) Si no has leido estas historia y quieres hacerlo... Te aconsejo no leas este mini fic porque las consecuencias serian que destrozarías toda la gracia de los dos fics anteriores, y lo digo de verdad!.  
Solo una vez hayas pasado el capítulo 40 (creo que era) de UP, llamado "Secretos desvelados" es que podrías leer éste minific. Si alguno se spoilear solito no quiero reclamaciones okis?

De qué va la historia... pues bueno ya lo veréis, creo que van a ser cuatro capítulos pero el último aún no está hecho, lo advierto ahora para que cuando llegue pasado mañana no lo pidáis por que aún tiene la musa que gritármelo! Al menos eso creo por ahora! Espero que os guste! Ahí va!

Hola a todos, de nuevo **Nigriv **con vosotros, este el ultimo de los colaterales anunciados (bueno tal vez Mahe pronto os cuente otro) pero... hablando de Mahe ¿Nadie se ha leído "Tocando la luna" de Mahe? Me habeis dejado :s :'( y ella más. Espero que sea que no os cargó a tiempo y que luego leais, de verdad que es muy bonito si habeis seguido las historias de MA y UP. Y claro al no haber ni el rr de abel que lo estabamos esperando ambas pues solo tengo uno a responder.

**Stiby: **Pues sí, lo has dejado clarito ;) Bien te dire que yo seré una de las que fijo acabré spoliando en mis fics cuando lea en ingles el Principe! Ya lo hice con MA, cuando empecé a escribirlo, la primera vez que lo publqué en nuestro foro aún no habáa salido el libro en castellano 8o estaba a punto dehacerlo creo) y como ves yo ya andaba diciendo que Sirius estaba tras el velo. En fin, las cosas de las traducciones y la editorial Salamandra que es una casi inutil que no aprende y no se pone las pilas. ¿Matemaqticas? Eso o Física tenía que haber estudiado yo! Está claro que lo mio es deducir pero en fin, me quede con Veterinaria y aun intento acabarla si me dejan por que hasta me han cambiado de plan y estan por dar por detras. ¿Por que dices que no vas a leer en mucho tiempo? Te vas a dejar tantos fics sin leer? Bueno espero que cuando vuelvas nos digas algo al respecto vale? Te vamos a echar de menos. A ver si cuando vuelvas te encuentras la sorpresa de que ya henmos empezado a publicar HH aunque eso va para largo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras para mi historia, creo que no merece la ultima de las comparaciones que haces, pero en fin, me haces sentir feliz, que mas quisiera yo llegarle a la suela del zapato. Cuidate mucho y no nos abandones.

Bueno como ya sabeís esta es la historia que hay tras la relación de Severus y virginia guilmain, **si eres un nuevo lector** que te gusta mucho Snape y por eso estás aquí solo te diré que los dos fics anteriores tienen bastante del personaje de Snape así que casi mejor ponte a leerlos antes de estropearte la historia con este colateral (no te vas a rrepentir te lo aseguro) Pero sí aún así advertido quieres leer solo te diré que Guilmain ha sido la nueva profesora de DCAO en Hogwarts durante los cursos 6º y 7º que se relatan en esas dos historias, pero esta historia ocurre muchos años antes, cuando Severus apenas termina en Hogwarts y recordad que es de la época de James y Lily osea que estamos állá por el año 1979.A proposito cuando se habla de "lo antiguo" es un poder que en las otras historias hemos atribuido a algunos magos, no quiero perderos demasiado.

Bien ahora vamos allá con la historia, espero que os guste, y recordad que aún me queda que terminar un capítulo, el cuarto. Espero no tardarme demasiado.

* * *

**HISTORIA DE UN MASTER**

**CAPITULO 1: REENCUENTRO**

Oculto entre las sombras del portal comenzaba a desesperar seriamente preocupado, hacía casi dos horas que esperaba, ya debería de haber llegado. _"Sabes que está bien, la viste. Es una aurora, ya conoces como trabajan, habrá tenido que pasar por el cuartel antes de volver."_ Andaba en estos pensamientos cuando se escuchó un leve 'plof' y aún antes de moverse, una voz inquieta preguntó a la vez que se giraba rápidamente al sentir su presencia.

**-.**¿Quién anda ahí?-La sabía varita en mano pero se había aparecido dándole la espalda, de haber sido otro hubiera podido acabar con ella.-Un amigo de la infancia.- Dijo para tranquilizarla. Automáticamente ella encendió su varita. "Lumus"  
**-.** ¡Severus!- preguntó su voz dudosa. Él dio un paso al frente y entró en el círculo de luz. Se estremeció, él siempre vestía de negro, pero venía de luchar contra gente vestida muy similar, no pudo evitar realizar aquella macabra asociación.  
-Hola Virginia.- Ella suspiró aliviada, por un momento pensó que la habían seguido, pero su presencia la desconcertó.  
-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- le preguntó fríamente. Se mantuvo en silencio.- Hace meses que no nos vemos Sev¿por qué esta noche?- No es que no se alegrara de verlo, al contrario, su corazón latía agitado en su pecho, pero la noche había sido muy larga y estaba exhausta.  
-Por que vine a despedirme Virginia.

Estas palabras le paralizaron el corazón que inesperadamente pasó de la agitación a la ausencia de latido. Su expresión cambió y aún se sintió peor al escucharlo. Notó como se le acercaba, la abrazó y besó su mejilla. Suspiró ante el acumulo de sensaciones por su contacto y dejo que el estrés que la invadía fluyera fuera de sí cuando se perdió entre sus brazos. En ese momento olvidó sus palabras, se olvidó del mundo entero.

**-. **Te he echado de menos Sev- dijo en un susurro.  
-Y yo a ti también.

Apretó su abrazo y la dejó reclinarse en su pecho mientras él mismo cerraba los ojos tratando de controlar su propia angustia. Sintió como ella también intentaba controlarse pero aún así pudo sentir su estremecimiento, el cual arrancó en él un suspiro inesperado mientras permanecían abrazados en las sombras del portal.

**-. **Estás exhausta Virginia¿qué ha pasado?- Preguntó intentando no demostrarle que sabía lo ocurrido.  
-Fue una noche muy dura. - Respondió aún refugiada en su abrazo el cual la hacía sentir reconfortada- Hubo una redada contra mortífagos e incluso los alumnos de segundo fuimos convocados. Era una ceremonia de iniciación y temíamos que Voldemort mismo estuviera presente.

Enarcó las cejas y reprimió el escalofrío al escuchar su nombre. _"¿Por qué ella nunca temió llamarlo así?"_ Era una de las pocas personas que no temían dar al Dark Lord su verdadero nombre. Le costó hablar aparentando serenidad.

**-. **¿Y qué pasó?- Dijo manteniéndola aún entre sus brazos de los que ella parecía no querer apartarse.  
-Cuando llegamos la ceremonia había concluido, en parte era lo que queríamos pero… Aunque él ya no estaba allí sus seguidores presentaron una dura batalla. Hemos perdido a dos de los nuestros, las imperdonables volaban sin cesar- Le oyó decir entre suspiros entrecortados y casi sin voz.- Me alcanzó una cruciatus a traición cuando ya se retiraban, de tú querido amigo Lucius, si no me equivoco.- Ella había volcado todo el desprecio en su voz. Intentó hacerla evitar ese tema, si había percibido a Lucius ¡había estado muy cerca!  
-Pero tú luchaste mejor que algunos aurores ya graduados.- Se separó de él y lo miró intrigada, hablaba con tal certeza como si lo hubiera presenciado.- Y has forzado lo antiguo demasiado Virginia.- Ella suspiró, debió de ser su energía la que se lo contó, a pesar de esos meses de ausencia aún podría sentirla. Intentó dedicarle una sonrisa.- Déjame subirte a casa y prepararte una poción que te reponga, si es que aún conservas esa colección de hierbas que siempre guardabas para mí.- Ahora sí que le sonrió.- ¿El ático?- Ella inclinó la cabeza confirmando y volvió a acercarse a él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cuando aparecieron en el salón él la llevaba en brazos. Había forzado tanto su poder aquella noche que casi no soportó una nueva desaparición. Tomó conciencia de que estaba en casa cuando él la depositó en el sofá. Al inclinarse para dejarla su media melena casi le cayó en la cara; su pelo era grasiento y él nunca se lo cuidaba, pero aún así a ella le gustaba pues siempre destilaba un olor especial, una mezcla de almizcle y ajenjo, ese olor tan característico a poción que nunca lo abandonaba. Inspiró su aroma y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que en ella despertaba. La dejó reclinada sobre unos cojines y lo vio dirigirse al otro lado de la sala, donde un murete enmarcado con un arco separaba la cocina del salón. Era la primera vez que él venía a casa pero se movía igual que si estuviera acostumbrado a estar allí. En apenas unos segundos lo vio localizar el caldero y comenzar a preparar la poción.

Virginia lo miró extasiada, aquella era una imagen que estaba muy acostumbrada a ver, Severus parecía alguien distinto en cuanto ponía un caldero ante sí; toda la inseguridad que ocultaba tras su carácter desaparecía y ya no existía nada más que él y la pócima a realizar. Siempre le gustó esa imagen. La última vez que lo vio preparando una poción para ella aún era un adolescente que apenas dejaba de ser niño, hoy era todo un hombre al que tenía frente a sí, su viaje lo había obligado a madurar aún más.

Mantenía su porte serio, supuestamente concentrado en realizar correctamente el brebaje, pero tenía los ojos fijos en ella, con una mirada indescifrable y sus movimientos eran totalmente mecánicos. Ni por un segundo le preocupó esa notable falta de atención hacia la poción, sabía que podía lograrla incluso con los ojos vendados, pero sí le preocupó lo que descubrió en su mirada o, mejor dicho, lo que no logró descubrir. _"¿Por qué me miras así Sev. ¿Qué está pasando por tu mente? No es propia esa actitud en ti…" _Lo veía preocupado y no sabía por qué. Tal vez el encontrarla en aquel estado lo hubiera alterado. Ojalá su poder estuviera intacto para poder saber a qué se debía esa mirada.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tomó el caldero y lo colocó sobre el murete para poder realizar su trabajo sin dejar de observarla. No sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que volvieran a encontrarse, ni en qué circunstancias lo harían de ser así.

Cuando terminó Hogwarts unos meses atrás el Ministerio se negó a proporcionarle un tutor que guiara su trabajo para lograr el Master, alegaron que incluso para ser un Snape era demasiado joven para optar a ello. Aún sabiendo que ya tenía dos de las tres pociones nuevas o mejoradas, que se requerían al efecto se negaron a aceptarlo y pretendían hacerlo esperar al menos tres años para asignarle dicho tutor. No se resignó a ello y decidió viajar por el mundo tratando por sí mismo de que algún especialista accediera a avalar su trabajo. Esa fue la última vez que la vio… A principios del verano de su graduación en Hogwarts, cuando ella ya estaba en la academia de aurores. Aquella vez la despedida le resultó dolorosa, pero nada comparado con la de hoy.

No se atrevió a decirle nada aquella vez, a pesar de ser ya un adulto, tampoco entonces le abrió su corazón; hacía años ya que conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella y sin embargo, nunca se los demostró. ¿La razón? No podía decirlo claramente… No es porque ella fuera mayor, era consciente de que eso nunca importó entre ellos, seguramente nunca dijo nada porque incluso ahora mismo él seguía pensando que ella solo lo veía como a un hermano, nada más, el que nunca tuvieron ninguno de ellos.

Con la vista fija en ella había ido añadiendo uno tras otro todos los ingredientes de la poción, en breve estaría lista, pero él aún estaba perdido en la mirada que Virginia le mantenía en la distancia. Había tratado de sonreírle, de mostrarle esa sonrisa que sólo a ella entregaba, pero el peso de su conciencia recaía sobre él y solo quedó en un amago.

Durante el tiempo en que viajó había tratado de olvidarla, sabía que si encontraba un tutor en otro país pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a Inglaterra. Todo aquel que pensaba dedicarse a obtener un Master sabía que su trabajo podía incluso llegar a durar años; muy pocos lo conseguían tan sólo en meses y, en casi todos estos casos, el alumnos era excelente y había contado con un tutor de escesional poder. Pero durante ese tiempo no logró ninguno de sus objetivos: no encontró tutor que lo avalara, no uno lo suficientemente bueno; y tampoco consiguió sacarla de su corazón. Cuando regresó la amargura no le dejó buscarla y aunque tampoco es que la evitara no habían coincidido en el mismo lugar, no hasta ésta noche.

Rellenó un vaso con la poción y, a un toque de varita, dejó todo recogido. Mientras se encaminaba hacia ella pensó que había dejado que la debilidad le ganara, justo en el último momento. Cuando supo dónde se iba a meter se obligó a no buscarla, se juró y perjuró a sí mismo que ésta vez ni siquiera le diría hola para no tener que volver a decir adiós. El podría soportarlo, ella tal vez no. Pero encontrarla allí esa noche venció su resistencia y la preocupación lo empujó a venir. Hallarla en el estado en que llegó aún le infligió más dolor a su corazón. ¡Él no llegó a ver esa Cruciatus! Al alba partiría a un viaje sin retorno, lo sabía demasiado bien, era plenamente conciente de ello pues realmente ese viaje había comenzado ya tiempo atrás. Sólo le quedaba una última noche de vida 'normal' y el destino lo había llevado a ella, al final había sido inevitable.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lo vio acercarse y se sintió intensamente observada, como momentos antes, mientras realizó la poción. Ahora que estaba más cerca podía distinguir claramente como un halo de tristeza velaba la profundidad de sus negros ojos y también ella se entristeció. Recordó sus palabras en el portal y solo ahora las asimiló, sintió sus propias pupilas dilatárseles y le preguntó…

**-. **¿Escuché mal o dijiste venir a despedirte?- El cansancio y toda su tristeza se transmitió en su voz.

Se paró frente a ella. No esperaba la pregunta en este instante, o tal vez temía tanto ese momento que intentaba ignorarlo. Asintió mientras le entregaba el vaso y se sentó al filo del sofàjunto a ella, sin dejar de mirarla. Una vez allí no quería desaprovechar ni un solo segundo del tiempo que le quedaba.

**-. **Pero…- dijo sintiendo como le temblaban las manos- … ¡Apenas si llegas Sev!- Él se mantuvo un momento en silencio, no quería reconocer que se mantuvo alejado voluntariamente. Ella lo miró y entornando los párpados añadió- ¿Verdad?- Tampoco ahora obtuvo respuesta de su parte.- Severus…  
-Tómate la poción Virginia- le dijo casi serio.

Se llevó el vaso a la boca y la bebió de un solo trago. Ahora no tendría excusa para no responderle, en breve comenzaría a sentirse mejor. Un poco de poción se deslizó por la comisura izquierda de su boca pero antes de poder reaccionar, el acercó su mano para limpiársela. Todo su ser se estremeció al contacto inesperado de sus dedos casi rozándole los labios, mientras sus ojos aún se mantenían fijos en ella, perdidos en su propia mirada. Suspiró antes de continuar hablando.

**-. **¿Porqué no viniste antes Sev? Ni siquiera me enteré de que había vuelto.

No sabía por dónde empezar, cómo contarle sin hacerla sospechar nada, pero al fin y al cabo sería mejor que lo hiciera ahora que aún estaba débil, mientras lo antiguo no retornara a la normalidad no advertiría que le ocultaba algo. Ese razonamiento lo animó a hablar.

**-. **No hace tanto que volví y apenas e parado en Londres. Unos amigos- contuvo el aire un momento al pensar en "los amigos" a los que se refería- me informaron de la posibilidad de encontrar un tutor dispuesto a guiar mi trabajo, pero debía de localizarlo yo y es un mago muy celoso de su intimidad, por ese motivo se la pasa viajando por todo el Reino Unido. Apenas hace dos semanas lo encontré.  
-¿Y?- Lo escuchaba en silencio, sabía que era el deseo de su vida, llegar a ser Master en Pociones, algo que su padre no había logrado conseguir.  
-Antes de ayer me notificaron que al fin me aceptó, y ésta misma noche lo confirmé yo.- Debería de estar feliz pensó Virginia y sin embargo le pareció ver una mueca en su cara. Cerró los ojos y retuvo el aire, sabía lo que significaban sus palabras.- Parto mañana tras el alba- lo escuchó terminar apenado.

Tuvo que apoyar el vaso en sus piernas pues las manos comenzaron a temblarle desorbitadamente; su corazón se encogió y sintió una violenta punzada de dolor en el pecho. Haciendo un esfuerzo se incorporó un poco más, él seguía mirándola y sus ojos además de tristeza ahora mostraban curiosidad. Sabía que la había provocado su expresión. Tras un breve silencio le habló.

**-. **Me alegro por ti Sev. Era, es, tu sueño.- Dijo en un hilo de voz, sin poder evitar el vacío que aquellas palabras le producían.

Sabía que no estaba siendo sincera, ir tras su sueño lo alejaría de ella, no podía evitar sentirse así. Con todo el miedo pasado durante el ataque había estando pensando mucho en él, como si su presencia hubiese sido palpable en la oscuridad de la noche. Pero era su propio miedo a perecer sin ni siquiera haber vuelto a verlo lo que suponía había propiciados sus recuerdos durante la redada: y ahora, pocas horas después, su presencia allí no era el reencuentro largamente esperado durante esos meses, sino una despedida tras otra, y ésta, sería más larga. Podía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que lograra su objetivo. Abatida y suspirando de nuevo, le preguntó.

**-. **¿Volverás?- Él ladeó la cabeza hacia su derecha, evitando así su mirada.  
-Sabes que ni siquiera yo se cuanto tardaré en lograrla.- El deje de inseguridad en su voz le sorprendió, si en algo Severus nunca se mostró inseguro fue en su trabajo. Era como si ella misma dudara de su poder de antigua.  
-¡Pero eres un Snape! El don de la poción corre por tus venas y eres tan bueno que ya tienes dos de las requeridas.- dijo tratando de animarlo.  
-Queda la última Virginia, la más difícil.  
-Por que te empeñas en hacer una poción oscura Sev, sabes que son más difíciles.- El nerviosismo lo hizo ponerse en pie y avanzó unos pasos hacia la chimenea, "Incendio" dijo para que un leve fuego comenzara a arder, si él empezaba a tener frío, ella ya estaría helada.  
-Pero también menos gente se dedica a ellas- Fue su respuestas tras unos segundos.  
-De siempre te atrajeron las Artes Oscuras- le recriminó apenada.  
-Como a ti la Defensa.- se mantuvo apoyado en la chimenea, mirando el fuego. Sabía que la poción comenzaba a hacerle efecto y si ella recuperaba todo su poder tendría que andar con mucho cuidado.  
-Pero no es lo mismo Sev, en Defensa se aprenden los maleficios para contraatacarlos; con las Artes se utilizan para atacar.- Ella no se dio cuenta, pero él comenzó a ponerse nervioso.  
-¿Acaso por conocerlas supiste nunca que las utilizara alguna vez…?- Intentó dar a su voz un tono ofendido pero hasta eso le resultó inútil ya.  
-Se que tu voluntad es fuerte Severus, pero el límite en éste caso es una línea tan delgada que cualquier día la puedes transgredir.- Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, sin duda llevaba toda la razón, pero fueron sus siguientes palabras las que le dolieron aún más.- Y si te soy sincera… Siempre temí que lo hicieras, temo que lo hagas-dijo casi sin voz- Tus amistades no son muy aconsejables.

Sabía que no podía tratar ese tema con ella, así que permaneció quieto, callado, mirando el fuego, esperando que ocurriera algo. Lo vio parado, pensativo y comenzó a sentir su nerviosismo; empezaba a recuperar parte de su poder y ahora lo antiguo le transmitía los sentimientos que emanaban de él y supo que éste encuentro le estaba resultando muy duro. Sin saber muy bien porqué, descubrir esos sentimientos en él le dieron un atisbo de esperanza a su corazón y, en tan solo unos segundos se decidió. Pero antes de decir nada al respecto tenía que confirmar algo.

* * *

Bien, aquí vala primeraparte, mañana más... Un vago consuelo para la espera de HH pero... Espero que os guste! 


	2. CAPITULO 2: Confesiones

**Disclaimer: **Los verdaderos potterianos saben todo lo que pertence a JKR, lo que vean de "raro" es mio y eso... no se presta. Lo siento pero yo no soy tan generosa como Jo.

Hola UP's y a los que sois nuevos también si es que hay alguno. FFnet sigue solo en modo lectura así que no sé si va a cargar el capítulo por que no deja enviar rr, lo se. Lo que os voy a dejar aquí son palabras que debería de haber puesto Mahe en resuesta a los rr que hay en su colateral de "Tocando la luna" pero mi hermana se nos ha ido de descanso unos días así queos diré algo por ella, ojala ella os pueda decir algo al respecto otro día, desde cualquier otro sitio.

**Abel:** Creo que lo que realmente es horrible es la comparación en sí. Ya veo que no sabías nada de lo courrido, si no lees los rrs a otra gente o los mensajes de antes de los capítulos no te enterarías de nada. Pero en fin lo pasado mejor dejarlo atrás. Y bueno a mi al menos no me gustaría que nadie me desprestigiara ni me comparara con nadie más así que mejor dejar las cosas así y no digas esas cosas, cada autora tiene un estilo y no es "ni mejor ni peor" solo diferente, hay mucha gente que le gusta así que supongo que tendrá su punto de interes (aunque yo no lo pienso descubrir) ¿Es mejor mirar la luna acompañado? Pues sí, aunque Mahe me mate a mí no me importaría cambiarme por ella ;)

**Kata: **Ya veo que te gustó es que Mahe es "única" para estas cosas. Esperemos que se pueda scribir algo más, para todo hay un tiempo ¿no? Gracias.

**Sakumino: **Creo que me dejarías sonriendo a Mahe ayer cuando al fin leyera tus palabras. Gracias también a tí por leer.

Bueno pues vamos con el segundo capítulo de la historia, no se siquiera que pensáis del primer capi así que igual os pareció un pestiño pero yo sigo fiel a la cita, aunque no ós deje dejar rr si permite lanzar el capi pues aquí estoy yo.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 2: CONFESIONES**

****

**-. **¿Y qué harás con Florence?- El nerviosismo se transmitió en su voz sin poder evitarlo. Él se volvió a mirarla y vio la sorpresa que la pregunta le provocó en sus ojos.  
-¿Florence?- repitió.- ¿Qué tendría que hacer con ella?- Dijo volviendo al sofá donde ella estaba. Encogió las piernas sujetándosela con los brazos y se inclinó un poco hacia delante. Él volvió a sentarse junto a ella y la miraba intrigado, pero se había decidido, sabía que era ahora o que tal vez no fuera nunca.  
-¿Te esperar�? - preguntó impaciente por saber su respuesta. El le sonrió.  
-No tiene por qué hacerlo Virginia.- Ella alzó las cejas sorprendida por sus palabras.  
-Pero… Pero yo pensaba que¡estabas con ella!- afirmó más exaltada de lo que hubiera querido.  
-¿Y qué te hizo pensar eso? Si puede saberse.- Le instó casi divertido. Se sonrojó al ver su expresión.  
-Bueno¿te parece poco la actitud tímida y nerviosa del chico de quince años que me reconoció no haberla invitado al baile por vergüenza?- Esta vez la sonrisa le iluminó la cara como pocas veces se le podía ver.- Pensé que no sería tan tonta para dejarte escapar…- Había continuado, pero bajo su mirada escrutadora se sintió enrojecer aún más. No le retiró sus ojos, se limitó a morder su labio inferior, nerviosa.- De entre todas esas víboras ella parecía la única decente- añadió finalmente, ante su silencio, algo más serena.  
-¡No insultes a mí Casa Virginia!- Su exclamación la sorprendió pero a pesar de todos sus nervios encontró el modo de salir airosa de su comentario.  
-Es a tus compañeras femeninas a quienes insultaba llamándolas así. Se que la mayoría de ellas solo buscaban tu sangre, tu apellido, y todo lo que conlleva.

Lo vio perder la sonrisa y se apenó por hablarle así, pero sabía que aquella era una verdad que él también conocía. Florence había sido la única lo suficientemente decente respecto a él, no como el resto. Esperó un momento para ver si le hablaba pero ante su silencio comprendió que algo habría pasado y de nuevo se animó a preguntar, ahora que se había decidido no podía quedarse en el camino.

**-. **Lo siento Sev.- Dijo tomándole una mano y apretándosela entre la suya, él no la retiró. -¿Qué paso?- Había mucha curiosidad en su voz. Él adoptó una expresión grave en su cara y mientras jugueteaba nervioso con su mano comenzó a contarle lo que ella esperaba.  
-No tuve que esperar al próximo año en Hogwarts. Dos días antes de comenzar aquel curso los Bulstrode organizaron una fiesta… Tú no asististe pues ya estabas en Bélgica con tus abuelos, pendiente de comenzar el curso en Beauxbaston. No había que llevar pareja porque era una fiesta familiar pero… - hizo una pausa- durante uno de los bailes me decidí a invitarla.- Ahora se quedó callado y su impaciencia por saber le hizo alentarlo a seguir contándole.  
-¿Y qué más?- interrogó ansiosa mientras él sonrió levemente.  
-Acabó como todas las fiestas, con las parejas dispersas por todo el jardín.  
-Y la besaste.- Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía esperar a que él continuara.  
-Si pero…- Ésta vez lo miró pacientemente, estaba nervioso y parecía dudoso de continuar.- Pero no resultó como esperaba- sentenció.  
**-. **¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendida. Él suspiró antes de responder.  
-Recuerdas la tarde que te conté sobre ella¿verdad?- ahora sí que estaba nervioso, podía sentirlo a través de sus manos. Lo miró risueña y supo que sus ojos hablaban más que ella misma.  
-¿Cómo podría olvidarla Sev?- Él fijó la vista en sus ojos y vio la pregunta explícita en los suyos _"¿Acaso buscaba aquello que en su día no supo llegar a ver?" _El solo pensamiento la hizo sentirse nerviosa.- Estabas apenado por no saber bailar y temías quedar en ridículo con ella por eso. Bueno, por eso y por el 'temido momento del jardín'- Dijo casi divertida, adoptando un tono de rin tintín en sus últimas palabras.  
-Virginia…- respondió, y al mirarlo vio el color que afloraba en su cara, igual que aquella tarde. Y no pudo evitar la sonrisa como en aquel entonces.  
-Te pedí que me esperaras y al poco volví con una caja de música- En ese momento se sonrió ante su propio recuerdo- Al son de una conocida melodía muggle te enseñé a bailar.

Llegado a éste punto paró. No quería seguir hablando pero por otro lado también lo deseaba. Miró un momento hacia abajo, donde sus manos seguían unidas, donde sentía que él, más que jugar nervioso con ellas, exploraba cada recodo de su palma, llevándole los dedos desde la muñeca hasta la yema de los suyos propios. Un profundo estremecimiento la recorrió ante tal caricia y oyó su suspiro abandonar su pecho en mitad del silencio. Aún no le había dicho nada y sin embargo sus reacciones la delataban.

**-. **Pero no solo me enseñaste a bailar.

Esas fueron sus únicas palabras al respecto, breve, como siempre, pero claro, y tan solo el pensamiento de lo que ellas conllevaban la hizo sonrojar como nunca en su vida. _"¡Ya no eres una niña!"_ - se espetó a sí misma por su actitud-_ "Afronta tus decisiones con la cabeza bien en alto"._ Trató de serenarse y volvió a mirarle, él ni siquiera había dejado de hacerlo en todo el rato.

**-. **Y no me arrepiento Sev. Pero siempre creí que había robado tu primer beso.  
-¿Robado?- Su voz mostraba incredulidad.- No es robado lo que se consiente en entregar.- Ella alzó las cejas sorprendida.- Recuerdo que a mitad del baile posaste levemente tus labios sobre los míos, dejándome en ese momento asombrado.- Virginia vio la luz en sus ojos y su corazón se le aceleró, había tanta emoción en ellos…- Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar pues no esperaba esa actitud en ti.- Ella ladeó la cabeza un poco extrañada, nunca habían vuelto a hablar de aquello así que ahora que lo hacían puso toda su atención a lo que él le decía.- Pero fui yo quién 'inocentmente' preguntó si aquello era un beso, cuando bien sabía que no.  
-Suele ser el comienzo- Te respondí. El sonrió y entonces continuo con la misma frase que dijera entonces. Se sentía como si estuviera reviviendo aquel lejano momento.  
-¿El comienzo de qué?  
-De esto…

Usó el mismo pequeño hilo de voz que usara aquella tardecuando se estrechó contra su cuerpo y lo besó de verdad, pero en este caso las palabras no dieron paso a la acción. Evocado el momento volvió el silencio entre ellos, ambos estaban perdidos en el recuerdo, sus mutuas miradas intensamente unidas y hablando casi con el corazón. No era un silencio incómodo, al contrario. Era un silencio de lo más cómplice. Pero estaba nerviosa y los nervios siempre la hacían hablar. No podía mantener ese silencio por más tiempo, mucho menos cuando sus sentimientos, alentados por la conversación, la impulsaban a lanzarse de nuevo a besarlo como aquella vez. Pero no lo haría hoy, no.

**-. **¿Por qué tardamos tantos años en hablar de esto Sev?- Preguntó siendo su voz toda nostalgia.  
-Siempre pensé que para ti fue solo un juego.- Dijo apenado y por segunda vez le desvió la mirada. Contuvo la respiración, quería creer que él sentía lo mismo que ella hacia él, pero a pesar de los nervios que ambos se estaban demostrando aún no se atrevía a hacerlo.  
-Ninguna chica toma a juego su primer beso, Severus.- Afirmó contundente, sabiendo que le estaba diciendo algo que no esperaba escuchar. Volvió a mirarla, aún más sorprendido, y también su voz sonó así, perdiendo de pronto todo su autocontrol.  
-. **¿**Cómo has dicho?  
-Qué también fue mi primer beso.- Dijo sonriente pero tímidamente por admitirlo.  
-¡Pero tú eras mayor! Algún chico en Beaux se habría interesado ya en ti.  
-Si claro, pero a ninguno lo dejé llevarme al jardín. Ninguno parecía el indicado.  
-¿Y yo sí? – le oyó preguntarle extrañado.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró y afirmó con la cabeza. Sintió como él unía sus manos enlazando sus dedos, pero parecía estar esperando algo más, como ella misma. Hablaban de recuerdos, de tiempos pasados, y tal vez dudara aún si ella evocaba tan solo un recuerdo de adolescente o quedaba algo vivo en su presente.

**-. **El día que naciste mamá me llevó a verte. Es uno de mis primeros recuerdos Sev, aún ni cumplía dos años. Cuando me acerqué a tu cuna mamá me dijo algo que años después aún recordaba.  
-¿Qué te dijo?- Ahora era él el impaciente, curioso por saber que tenía aquello que ver con esto. Le sonrió.  
-"Hace años que los Guilmain y los Snape tratan de unir sus familias. Un hijo nacido de esa unión sería muy poderoso; un pura sangre de renombre, con el don de la poción y que al mismo tiempo sería un antiguo. Pero la última vez que ambas familias tuvieron una pareja de hijos que posibilitara esa unión un tonto sombrero quebró nuestra ilusión."  
-¿Un sombrero?- Dijo él y Virginia rió con ganas ante su mirada extrañada.  
-¡Has hecho la misma pregunta que yo con solo dos años!  
-Pero… es que pensé en el sombrero seleccionador que tenemos en Hogwarts.  
-¡Aja! Por lo visto todo iba bien entre ellos hasta que el orgulloso Gryffindor se negó a unirse a la chica Slytherin.  
-¿Por eso te enviaron a Beauxbaston?- Preguntó tras un momento de silencio.  
-Si.  
-Tu Atrê fue el de los valientes, hubieras sido Gryffindor en Hogwarts.  
-Supongo que ese fue el razonamiento de mis padres, pero…  
-¿Pero qué? - La exhortó anhelante. Ahora sí podía percibir sus sentimientos, lo antiguo se los transmitía fuerte y claro a pesar de no estar totalmente recuperada. Volvió a morder su labio nerviosa, había llegado el momento.  
-Pero ni siquiera los años y la distancia han logrado matar mis sentimientos hacia ti. No creo que el nombre de un fundador lo hubiera hecho Sev.

Sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y sin embargo le transmitió una oleada de calor que confirmaba sus sentimientos hacia ella. Había dado el paso, un paso en su vida que hacía tiempo anhelaba y que él parecía no atreverse a dar. Lo miró fijamente, entre las penumbras de la habitación, esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero tras un breve silencio él la sorprendió con una pregunta.

**-. **¿Hubiera sido posible?- dijo tristemente.

Ella enarcó las cejas, _"¿Por qué le hablaba en pasado cuando ella se refirió al presente?. ¿Y por qué tanta tristeza?" _Se exasperó. _"¿Qué ni aún mostrándoselo claramente vería lo que tenía delante?"_

**-. **La verdadera pregunta sería… ¿Es posible hoy?

Tembló ante su reacción. Inesperadamente soltó su mano y, levantándose del sofá se alejó de ella. Sensaciones contradictorias invadieron todo su ser, mente, cuerpo, alma… _"¿Por qué rechazas lo que tu corazón me grita Sev?" _Parado frente a la chimenea podía percibir su lucha interior. Poniéndose en pie se acercó a él y colocándole su mano en la espalda sintió todo el amor que emanaba de su corazón.

_"¿Por qué viniste?. ¿Qué lograste así? Ahora los dos sufriréis"_ - Oyó una voz en su mente- _"¿Estás loco?. ¿En qué pensabas? Claro, ese fue el problema¡que no pensaste! Ni siquiera en ella"_ – Un suspiro entrecortado escapó de sus labios- _"Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde" "No tiene remedio, ya lo es!" _- se respondió mentalmente a sí mismo.

**-. **Puedes eludir mi pregunta Severus; puedes negarte a ti mismo lo que sientes aunque no comprenda el por qué lo haces pero… la poción ha hecho efecto ya y no me podrás negar lo que lo antiguo me transmite, porque sabes que ésa es la única verdad. – Intentaba mostrarse serena pero su corazón le latía tan acelerado como bajo su mano lo hacía el de él.

El silencio esta vez fue eterno y por un momento el acumulo de sentimientos la llevó a pensar si no debería evaluarlo pues había algo extraño que no lograba comprender. _"Aún no tienes poder suficiente para hacerlo" _– le recordó su conciencia- _"Además es Sev, y ahora tienes su corazón en la mano. ¿Acaso te importa algo más?"_

**-. **No lo puedo negar, te amo Virginia, y hace tiempo que lo sé- El corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría al escucharlo, por fin se decidía a abrirle su corazón.- Pero nunca pensé que me llegaras a corresponder.- Alentada por sus palabras se acercó aún más y lo abrazó por la espalda. El mantuvo su postura.  
-Entonces, aún es posible.- Dijo poniendo en ello todo su corazón. De nuevo volvió la angustia a él y sintió como se esforzaba en luchar contra sus sentimientos. Su propia sonrisa le murió en los labios ante aquellas sensaciones.  
-No Virginia, ya ¡no!- Triste, pero seria y segura fue como escuchó su voz. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y casi se le paró el corazón. _"¿Por qué?" _se gritó interiormente mientras su respiración se aceleraba de nuevo alentada por la desazón. Lentamente se separó de él.  
-No comprendo- Dijo abatida, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, en un mudo intento de negarse a sí misma aquello.  
-Ayer hubiera sido posible.- Sintió todo el dolor que el puso en sus palabras, había algo que lo hacía renunciar pero no sabía el qué. El siempre fue bueno ocultándole cosas, algunas incluso que ni lo antiguo lograba llegar a descifrar, y ahora mismo no sabía qué lo hacía pensar así.- De haber sabido de tu amor hubiera esperado por el Ministerio. Tres, cinco, diez años… no hubiera sido tiempo de poder pasarlos junto a ti.  
-¡No me importa lo que tardes en lograr tu poción! No será eso lo que me separe de ti- añadió más calmada. Estaba dispuesta a esperarlo aún sin saber de su amor, cómo no lo haría ahora.

Sus palabras le hicieron estremecerse, su insistencia hacía que su fortaleza cayera cada vez más, aunque no podía evitar esa gran lucha interna entre corazón y mente. Suspiró.

**-. **No es una poción lo que nos aleja Virginia, sino un pacto-Aclaró finalmente. Tembló al oír aquella afirmación, él aún le daba la espalda, mirando al fuego crepitar, y no podía verle la expresión de su cara.  
-¿Un pacto? Qué... ¿qué tipo de pacto?- le preguntó temerosa. Tampoco ahora se movió y al final la hizo perder la paciencia.- ¡Mírame Severus!. ¡No te me ocultes más!- Lentamente lo vio girarse pero no la miró, le agachó la mirada sin querer enfrentarla. Aún así sus ojos no brillaban emocionados como siempre que hablaba de su trabajo y sin embargo reflejaban una gran tristeza, igual que su cara.  
-Todo Maestro pide un pacto antes de admitir al alumno- dijo sin mirarla- A mí me pidieron que trabaje para él. No creo que me deje volver…

_"No a una vida normal y decente"_ -se añadió mentalmente.

_"Solo es tiempo y espacio Virginia, nada que dos magos adultos no puedan superar"_ -pensó ella misma, por un momento temió que su pacto fuera algo insalvable entre ellos dos. Algo más tranquila se acercó de nuevo a él.

**-. **Entonces, acabaré la academia y te buscaré.  
**-. **¡NO!- Alzó los ojos, fijo la vista en ella y la tomó fuertemente de los hombros. – No dejaré que desperdicies tu vida Virginia. – Había determinación en su voz pero seguía sin comprender sus palabras. _"¿Desperdiciar mi vida?" _-se preguntó. Cuando él aligeró la presión de sus manos ella aún estaba algo sorprendida de esa reacción.  
-Igualmente la desperdiciaré si no la puedo vivir junto a ti.

No pudo evitar que sus palabras le vencieran al fin. El amor que le estaba mostrando lo había deseado durante años, tanto o más como siempre deseó su sueño de ser Master y ahora que lo tenía debía de renunciar a él. Desesperado, falto de consuelo por tanto luchar contra sus sentimientos, se rindió. La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó fuertemente, estrechándola contra su pecho. Ella le correspondió ansiosa, ambos estaban temblando. Acarició su pelo y agachando un poco la cabeza le susurró al oído su pena.

**-. **Lo siento Virginia, pero nada bueno te podré ofrecer al alba. -Ella suspiró refugiada en su cuello y su abrazo, él no quería hablar del futuro pero aún le quedaba un presente entre sus manos y no estaba dispuesta a desaprovecharlo.  
-Entonces, regálame esta noche, Sev – Susurró a su vez, segura de lo que le pedía.- Podemos añorar toda nuestra vida lo que pudo haber sido o recordar lo que al menos un día permitimos que fuese.

Se separó un poco y la miró. En sus ojos vio el deseo reprimido y fue todo lo que necesitó. Se estrechó contra su cuerpo y sin aviso previo lo besó. No con el tímido y frágil beso de su adolescencia sino con un beso firme y seguro, sin ningún atisbo de duda, un beso tan apasionado que no dejaba más opción que la mutua entrega, no al menos para un corazón igualmente enamorado. Hizo un poco de presión en sus labios buscando su respuesta, lo sintió relajarse y por fin la correspondió. Se perdió en sus besos y sus caricias y cuando delicadamente la retiró su cuerpo mismo se negaba a la separación agitado como estaba.

**-. **No quiero dañarte Virginia- Le dijo entre respiraciones entrecortadas.  
-¿Y cómo puede dañarme tu amor?- respondió en un suspiro.- Ven.-Le pidiócon una sonrisa, mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaba a guiarlo por el salón.

* * *

A ver por si alguien se ha quedado a cuadros con lo de Florence... Recordad que Berta dice en CdF en el pensadero de Dumbledore que alguien le echó una maldición por verlo con una tal Florence! Claro la idea parte de ese pensamiento del director pero bueno yo lo he amoldado a mi historia cambiando estos hechos por un año más tarde (por la edad! para que todo me cuadre!) y suponiendo que al que ella vio fue a Snape! Vamos que necesitaba el nombre de una chica Slytherin de aquella época. Pues nada ahí me basé y es uin poco liosos por que utilizo un hecho de los libros oficiales aunque realmente en mi historia correspondería a un año después.

Esto está encaminado, mañana el tercer capítulo y recordad! El cuarto aún se está escribiendo.


	3. CAPITULO 3: Un nuevo adios

**Disclaimer: **Lalalalala. Se me da peor cantar que escribir en serio. Pero es que esto es repetir la misma canción todos los días así que supongo que a base de cantarla aprenderé a no desafinar¿verdad?

Hola a todos, sigo siendo Nigriv, no se si la historia está gustando o no por que hay poquitos comentarios al respecto, espero que con eso de que advertí que era romantica no os echaráis atrás en la lectura. Bien hoy tengo unos cuantos de rr que responder pero casi todos son de "El único que Regresó" que han entrado entre ayer y hoy y aún me da tiempo de deciros algo al respecto desde aquí. Espero que los leáis:

**Sakumino: **Tus palabras si perteneces a HdM, o sea a este fic del primer capítulo entró después de lanzar el segundo por eso te respondo aquí a los dos. Como decías en tu segundo rr el colateral empieza a tomar forma en el segundo capítulo, la pena es que este es el último que hay hecho y me queda un cuarto por hacer pero... llevo como 6 meses ya intentando sacarlo de mi mente y la musa aún se niega a escribirlo. Me paso igual cuando comencé a hacer este colateral con el capítulo que vas a leer hoy. No se por que pero me atranco en algunas escenas que aunque las veo muy claras me da pánico contarlas. Se que no te gusta demasiado Snape pero cuando lo elejí para MA y para UP no era solo por que me encantara el personaje (que lo reconozco, casi lo tengo a la altura de los merodeadores, y ahora llegan los sirusianos y me lanzan un avada sin compasión:s ) sino por que también pienso que es alguien que puede dar mucho juego incluso en los libros oficiales. Siento decir que aunque la historia acaba aquí le falta un capi pero no por ello va a quedar inconclusa, cuando al fin saque el otro capitulo vereis el por qué, al fin y al cabo este colateral era para contar el por que de la historia y procedencia de Mahe Guilmain. Espero que te siga gustando y gracias por dejarnos rr desde que te animaste no faltas ni uno. Muchas gracias.

**sa: **BIENVENIDA a la lectura¿Desde cuando te escondías leyendo sin dejarnos saber que te tenemos ahí y mucho más cerca de lo que pensabámos? Me alegro que lo leído en otro rr te animara a dejarnos unas palabras. En fin como decías pues te mandé un mail, espero tu respuesta ¿vale? Dices que te gustan mis historias pero no te había visto por ninguna así que ni siquiera sé cuales te has leído, a ver si hablamos algún día. Y mientras muchísimas gracias por leer. Vaya yo pensaba que Córdoba era un pañuelo pero parece que la red también lo es. No me extraña que estuvieras liada ya se yo como son los examenes en nuestra carrera ¿Vas de catas? Jajaja, espero que no leas doble cuando veas este rr. Cuidate.

**Seika: **Creo que a tí fue a la que más se te extraño Sirusiana, pensaba que no era normal que justo tú no fueras a leer la historia de "El único que regresó", casi no lo podía creer!. ¿Sabes a nosotras también nos da la sensación de que hayan pasado años! Y es que más de tres meses junto a vosotros es algo que engancha tanto como nuestra historia a vosotros. Te mande mail, espero tu respuesta. Y bueno ya sabes, sobre HH aún hay que esperar, Mahe y yo lo sentimos por vosotros los lectores pero casi es mejor avisaros que habrá continuación aunque tardemos en publicarla para que al menos lo tengaís en cuenta. Como ya dijimos tenemos muchas cosas que cuadrar y algo "tan grande" no es facil de empezar a publicar si no está todo controlado al máximo. Por eso UP no tenía errores por que estaba todo muy controlado y aun así... alguno que otro se puede decir que se nos coló, menos mal que sabemos como arreglarlos:) Gracias por sacar un ratito para leer en medio de tanto agobio y trabajo muggle, se agradece de todo corazón, de verdad. Besos.

**BarbyBalck: **Eres un encanto! Muchas gracias por tus palabras incluso para el recuerdo. Bien el colateral de Sirius lo suelo abreviar como "EUQR" aunque no hay manera de pronunciarlo ¿verdad? Oye una cosita, tu mail salió sin el servidor (las cosas que hace ffnet que no identifica en rr direcciones web ni e-mail) si quieres puedes enviarme tu dirección al mail que consta en el perfil de las guilmain (realmente es el unico que utilizo casi más que el mío propio) o decirnos en un rr si es hotmail, iespana, yahoo... En fin el servidor que sea ¿vale? Te gustó más el último capítulo... AY! es que para mí el primero y el último son los estrellas basicamente, pero no me pude resitir a contar el capítulo con Remus. Mi lobito... Y oye que yo no me saco ningún titulo de inglés y no lo domino pero al menos me da para leer a JKR así que pasa el mail que el 17 estamos ya intentando desvelar pistas y comentando cosas! Que por lo menos yo con OdF cuando la leí en ingles la pasé fatal al no poder comentar con nadie por que en comprensión voy bien pero para escribir en ingles en un foro me puedo morir, así que podemos comentar ideas y cosas cuando leamos. Que guay¿Cómo que me ves en algún otro fics? Yo espero que tarde o temprano leas este rr... ¿Ahora te vas a dejar atrás un colateral que puede tener importancia para HH? Espero que no. Cuidate mucho y espero tu respuesta.

Bueno chicas voy a subir el tercer y último capitulo delcolateral, al menos hasta que el cuarto y último realmente esté acabadoPero quiero adveritiros de que me he cargado mi mimado! (Se supone que este colateral iba a ser un mimado pero no quedó tan bien como quería) De todos antes de publicarlo Mahe lo leyó y le dio el visto bueno pero aún así no lo tengo claro, no es lo que tenía en mente. Pero es cierto que no podía ni puedo hacerlo mejor, es que cada vez que me pongo en la situación la paso fatal, tanto que ya no doy de más y por eso lo dejé así y esperé para hacer el dichoso capítulo que aún se me atranca. Así que con toda mi pena por no saber contaros el final de la historia como realmente la imaginé pues ahí va... De todos modos me encanta, espero que a vosotros también os guste.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: UN NUEVO ADIÓS**

Se prodigaron palabras de amor entre besos y caricias y fue dulce y apasionado con ella, como siempre pensó que sería bajo su dura coraza. Pero más que amarse fue él quién la amó, pues cada vez que intentaba participar, volverse activa en el juego, él retenía sus manos, firme pero delicadamente, alegando que aún estaba débil, cuando ya no era verdad. Apenas si lo dejó tocarlo cuando era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Podía contener sus gestos a base de besos, o retener sus manos y su cuerpo tiernamente, obligándola a dejarse hacer, pero había algo que por mucho que intentara no podría retener. Cuando sintió próximo el momento algo la impulsó; cerró los ojos, se concentró y dejó que la energía la invadiera, arrastrándolo así con ella. Nunca había usado de ese modo lo antiguo y sin embargo el propio poder la había alentado a concentrarlo, "el por qué" fue algo después que lo supo. Antes de caer agotados él le sonrió y acariciando su cara le dijo con una mirada iluminada.

**-. **No podías estarte quieta¿verdad?  
-¿Acaso el amor puede hacerlo?- fue lo último que le dijo.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Cayó rendida entre sus brazos, en el más dulce y profundo de los sueños y sin embargo, cuando despertó, supo que no debía de haber durado mucho. Aún quedaban un par de horas para el alba. Despertar entre sus brazos hizo que sintiera su corazón como embriagado por el mejor de los vinos y supo que solo ahora podía sentirse plena. Tras años de amarlo en silencio al fin había logrado que él abriera su corazón. Apoyada en su codo derecho se irguió cuidadosamente para admirarlo. La tristeza al recordar que en apenas unas horas partiría le invadió el alma y sin poder evitarlo una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su cara.

Tiernamente le posó la mano izquierda en su pecho desnudo, firme, sin vello, y sintió latir su corazón. La noche anterior ni siquiera advirtió que él no se había despojado totalmente de esa camisa de seda blanca que desde niño gustaba de usar bajo sus ropas. Pero cómo notarlo si él la había retenido y no le había permitido explorarlo y disfrutarlo como ella quería. Deslizó cuidadosamente su mano, desde la base del cuello hacia abajo, siguiendo con sus dedos la línea media de su cuerpo, al llegar a su vientre abrió su palma y la deslizó hacia su costado, deleitándose en sus abdominales. Cuando lo sintió estremecer ella misma contuvo su respiración, no quería despertarlo, _"no aún"_ – pensó sonriente. Quería disfrutar un poco más de la paz que se reflejaba en su rostro: de ese cuerpo que de más joven había admirado en silencio, en momentos cómo éste, tan similares y sin embargo tan distintos; cuando algunas tardes de verano se quedaban dormidos charlando sobre el césped de los jardines de casa. Entonces, cuando ella despertaba, casi siempre antes que él, lo veía así, casi como ahora, su camisa blanca abierta pero sobre el pantalón negro, siempre negro, dejándole ver el torso. Suspiró ante sus recuerdos, más de una vez lo había acariciado a escondidas, tan suave y ligeramente como las yemas de sus dedos le permitían, siempre con esa sensación, mezcla de miedo y placer, al robar aquellas caricias a un ser amado que, ignorante de los sentimientos que le producía, dormía confiado junto a ella. Sabía por experiencia que, si ponía el debido cuidado él no despertaría y podría acariciarlo a placer, como años atrás.

Recorrió su torso, su abdomen, subió y bajó repetidas veces por él, perdida en la sensación de sus propias caricias. Delineó la forma de sus hombros, ahora fuertes, y dejó deslizar su mano por la clavícula hasta llegar al cuello. Y tuvo que resistirse, sabía de su sensibilidad, y no quería despertarlo, todavía no. Con una sonrisa burlona se inclinó un poco más sobre él y, metiendo los dedos bajo la manga derecha de su camisa, acarició tiernamente la parte interna de su antebrazo, esa zona donde la piel, más delicada y sensible tiene tanta capacidad para aceptar mimos y caricias, incluso involuntariamente. Él volvió a estremecerse y pausadamente retiró su mano. No importaba ya que él despertara y la encontrara acariciándolo, hoy no eran, como antaño, caricias robadas sin saber de su consentimiento, pero aún quería disfrutar un poco más, antes de tocarle aquellos puntos que sabía le harían despertar sorprendido, seguramente apabullado por su propia reacción, sin saber verdaderamente si era un sueño o una realidad lo que la provocaba.

Retiró la mano de su brazo derecho y se dedicó al izquierdo, comenzando a delinearlo desde la muñeca hacia el codo, por la parte externa, esa que en cualquier otro estaría más curtida por el sol, pero no en él quien nunca usaba nada que dejara ni siquiera entrever un ápice de su piel más de el necesario. Tan solo con ella, en los veranos de su adolescencia parecía permitirse el lujo de abandonar esos hábitos. _"¿Timidez?. ¿Inseguridad?. ¿Desagrado de su propio cuerpo?" _Nunca había entendido aquella actitud en él, todos los adolescentes pasaban en algún momento por eso, ella misma lo sufrió antes y seguramente más intensamente que él, pero el siempre pareció avergonzado y aún hoy escondía con túnicas esas formas que otro se hubiera jactado en mostrar. Aún así no podía reprocharle esa actitud, no cuando le habían brindado el lujo de saber que sólo con ella se permitía bajar la guardia, derribar sus propios miedos y muros de inseguridad. Dejó deslizar su mano al interior del antebrazo, como antes, deleitándose en la fina textura de la piel, desde el codo a la…

**-. ¡**Pero qué…!

Una rugosidad desagradable al tacto la interrumpió a mitad de camino. Un fuerte latigazo de lo antiguo la alertó y sin embargo cerró su mente a una verdad tangible e inesperada a la vez que retiraba su mano de él urgentemente. Silencio. Silencio de alcoba pero no de mente. Su corazón se aceleró como el vuelo de una snitch y asustada se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda. Unos minutos después volteó hacia él, su cara antes relajada ahora se le mostraba tensa, incluso aún cuando estaba dormido. El temor a confirmar su miedo la atenazó y cuando cogió su brazo entre sus manos todo su cuerpo tembló. Con sumo cuidado tomó la manga de la camisa y la retiró hacia el codo; apenas una pequeña mirada y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos ante la visión. Si alguna vez pensó que existía la felicidad en éste momento supo que nunca más llegaría a sentirla.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama, tomó su bata y cubrió su desnudez mientras se alejaba de él, perdida en una especie de inconsciencia reparadora, entre la cual, su mente debió de realizar el hechizo invocador pues, sin que sus labios hubieran pronunciado palabra, se encontró guardando su arma en el cinturón que afianzaba su delicada bata de satén. No miró atrás, salió al salón y de ahí al balcón. El tórrido aire de septiembre impactó en su cara y su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera de frío. Necesitaba aire que respirar, pero la helada que precede al alba no logró ensanchar sus pulmones reprimidos por la angustia, aunque sí que le arrebató la sensación de irrealidad que su mente había creado para salvaguardarla haciéndole ver que su peor miedo había tomado forma.

Se acercó al borde de la terraza y se inclinó a mirar; siete pisos de caída, un vacío negro que se abría a sus ojos, tan profundo y oscuro como el que ahora mismo sentía en todo su ser. Se mareó, sabía que no era debido a la altura, algo que nunca le asustó, pero sentía como si algo la atrajera hacia abajo y tuvo la necesidad de dejarse caer, de cerrar los ojos y olvidar este mundo. Cuando retomó conciencia sus manos se asían fuertemente a la barandilla, nudillos blancos por la fuerza de retención, dedos doloridos por el frío, todo su cuerpo temblando. Le hubiera gustado decir que era debido al clima pero no podía seguir engañándose... Él llevaba la marca.

Entre amargura, dolor y resentimiento todo lo ocurrido desde aquella tarde volvió claramente a su mente: todas esas veces que durante el ataque había pensado en él; su presencia en el portal de la casa justo al llegar; esa mirada trastornada y su lucha interna, aquella que horas antes no había llegado a comprender. Ahora todo estaba claro, demasiado. Y por mucho que aquel que aún yacía en su lecho fuera Severus, su querido Sev, la verdad no era otra sino que había un mortifago en su cama.

Sintió el llanto aflorar a sus ojos de solo recordar cuantas veces temió aquello durante sus dos últimos años en Hogwarts, y cómo se sintió aliviada cuando, al graduarse, marchó tras su sueño pensando que tal vez eso lo alejara de Malfoy y de su influencia. Siempre trató de hacerle ver que su atracción por las Artes no era recomendable, incluso aquella misma noche le había repetido sus miedos cuando esa maldita señal ya estaba marcada en él. Limpió sus lágrimas rabiosa y se abrazó a sí misma fuertemente, como si eso pudiera evitar su mayor problema. _"¿Y ahora qué?"_

>>>>>>>>>>

Cuando despertó su primera reacción, aún somnoliento, fue buscar su cuerpo junto al de él. El vacío en la cama lo desconcertó y rápidamente abrió los ojos angustiado, sabía que no lo había soñado, no esta vez. La cama y su aroma le dijeron que había sido realidad.

Se irguió un poco con la esperanza de encontrarla sentada al escritorio, observándolo dormir, y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre las palmas de sus manos, situadas a ambos lados de sus caderas. La manga de su camisa, hasta entonces replegada, descendió lentamente por su brazo y, antes de mirar siquiera, el leve roce de la tela lo hizo comprender. Un chasquido resonó en su interior al tiempo que se quedaba sin respiración e inconscientemente dejó caer su cuerpo hacia el lado de la cama que ella ocupara, dejando que su cara se enterrara en la almohada.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Lo antiguo la alertó, percibió sus movimientos desde el mismo instante en que abrió los ojos, y como si pudiera verlo, lo sintió abandonar el lecho y vestirse. Debería de haberse desaparecido en aquel momento, cuando tuvo oportunidad, pero ¡no, justo ahora parecía decidido a dar la cara. Antes de que pusiera un pie en la terraza le habló.

**-. **¡Ni te me acerques!

Le espetó sin más. Por un momento supo que detenía sus pasos y sintió la duda que lo embargaba. Entonces volvió a avanzar hacia ella.

**-.**He dicho¡QUE NO DES UN PASO MÁS! – le gritó volteándose rápidamente y enarbolando su varita hacia él.

Quiso eludir su mirada y no pudo. No había miedo en sus ojos pero sus pupilas estaban más oscurecidas que nunca y una tristeza infinita apareció en ellas al encontrarse con las suyas, las cuales sabía demasiado bien que irradiaban su furia. Durante eternos segundos permaneció en pie, ante ella y su amenaza, perdido en su mirada sin dar muestras de reacción. Silencio… Luego su vista descendió hasta la mano que empuñaba la varita, la miró un instante y volviendo a fijarse en sus ojos habló.

**-. **¿Es esto necesario?- preguntó, voz triste y profundamente abatida que sólo logró enojarla más.  
-SI, cuando hay un mortifago ante mí.- gritó. El cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente._ "¿Dolido?. ¡Más lo estoy yo!"_ – pensó mientras cerraba su mente a toda sensación que fuera a transmitirle.- Deberías de haber desaparecido cuando te di la ocasión.  
-No sin explicart…  
**-. **¿Explicarme?- lo interrumpió.- ¡Tus actos no tienen explicación!  
-Ayer no tenía nada que perder.  
-¿Nada?- preguntó casi exaltada por su propia infravaloración.- ¡Has vendido tu alma por una poción!  
-Y he perdido tu amor.- Dijo resignado, como si eso le doliese más. La furia la inundó y en un par de pasos firmes se le acercó poniendo su varita bajo su barbilla y respondiéndole con toda frialdad.  
-Mi amor yació anoche entre mis brazos y antes del alba murió.- Su mano firme mantenía el arma amenazante cuando internamente no se sentía más que temblar pues no tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar esa situación.- Has sentenciado a nuestras familias Snape, pues nadie de mi sangre se unirá ya nunca a la tuya, lo juro.  
-Sabía que dirías eso.- Respondió con un suspiro, ajeno a su actitud y su amenaza, simplemente perdido en su mirada, con la misma confianza de siempre, como si nada hubiese cambiado entre ellos.

Para él seguían siendo dos amigos, para ella… La terraza era ahora un campo de batalla donde un mortifago y una aurora se enfrentaban, un duelo prolongación de la noche anterior cuyo fin nunca hubiera podido intuir. Tomó con más fuerza el arma y la hundió en su garganta haciéndole alzar la cabeza. Quería mostrarle su enojo y no hallaba el modo de hacerlo, no con su mirada, no con sus palabras y esa actitud confiada hacia ella. No podía enfrentarse a él si seguía así, tenía que provocarlo, hacerlo reaccionar para así poder descargar en él toda la rabia, la frustración y la impotencia que le había producido.

**-. **Podría entregarte…- Lo vio tragar saliva lentamente antes de responderle y el efecto al tener el cuello alzado hacia ella le resultó inaguantable.  
-Lo sé- dijo simplemente. Y de nuevo volvió a sentirse exasperada ante el hecho de que ni aún así él le mostrara temor.  
-Debería entregarte…- Añadió esta vez casi en un susurro.  
-Hazlo. No me opondré. No alzaré mi varita ante ti Virginia, ni ahora ni…  
-¡CÁLLATE! – le espetó sintiendo su varita temblar en su mano, perdiendo ante sus palabras la poca firmeza que tan duro le había resultado mantener.

Muy despacio, como a cámara lente, alzó su mano y le tomó la muñeca con la que empuñaba la varita. El contacto con él le resultó electrizante pero aún se sintió peor cuando vio aquella expresión decidida en sus ojos.

**-. **Ninguna marca cambiará la que tu dejaste en mi corazón.- Le dijo seguro de sí mismo, haciéndola retirar su varita de él.

Y ya no pudo resistirse más. De un leve tirón retiró su mano pero ésta vez bajó su arma. Durante unos segundos interminables se miraron a los ojos, en silencio, y al fin se decidió.

**-. **Vete, - le dijo apenada.- Consigue el sueño que tanto te costó- añadió desviando su mirada- Pero nunca más te cruces en mi camino pues, una vez te marches hoy, solo el mortifago quedará para mí.- Suspiró, cerró los ojos y se volvió dándole la espalda.  
-Espero que algún día me perdones- le dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el salón.- Y cuídate.- También ella cerró sus ojos, intentando así ocultar su marcha. Un inaudible murmullo murió en sus labios.  
-Y tú también, Sev.

>>>>>>>>>>

Cuando se giró supo que aquel era el adiós más doloroso de su vida y se negó a decir las palabras en voz alta. Nunca debió de venir. Su corazón quedaba atrás, igual que su anterior vida, sabía que sería así desde el momento en que aceptó, pero nunca pensó las consecuencias de ésta despedida; cuando decidió venir pensaba que lo peor que podía ocurrir esa noche es que ella descubriera su secreto, pero eso no le pareció nada comparado con lo acontecido. Sabía que le había roto el corazón y, a pesar de todo su amor, nunca debió permitirse el entregarse a ella, esto no hubiera pasado.

Ya junto a la puerta algo llamó su atención, a la derecha, sobre un mueble bajito de la entrada la distinguió. Se acercó a ella con admiración, pasó su mano por la delicada tapa y al roce una delicada lágrima contenida se deslizó por su cara. Destapó la caja y con los primeros acordes abandonó la casa. La puerta cerrada le hizo más consciente de todo lo que dejaba atrás y antes de abandonar el pasillo percibió su reacción. Los muros temblaron y una oleada de energía lo atravesó transmitiéndole la ira que le habían mostrado poco antes sus ojos. _"Demasiado tarde para volver atrás"_

>>>>>>>>>>>

Cerró los ojos y abrió su mente. Durante los últimos minutos había bloqueado voluntariamente su poder en un vano intento de evitar que él le transmitiera sus sentimientos, sus emociones. Lo sintió marchar y percibió su miedo. No era miedo a lo conocido, a lo que sabía le esperaba, sino un miedo irracional a lo que podría llegar a pasar en un futuro. Y supo también de su arrepentimiento al venir, de la eterna pena que descubrir su amor les había provocado… ¡a los dos!

El llanto acudió a sus ojos y esta vez no lo retuvo, lo dejó escapar lentamente, quemando sus mejillas en cada lágrima derramada. Lo que le pareció siglos después una leve melodía resonó en el salón haciéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida, sintiendo como cada conocida nota se clavaba dolorosamente en su ya malherido corazón. En un impulso incontrolado alzó la varita. Miles de astillas del más negro ébano se esparcieron por el suelo y la música cesó. La rabia, la ira y la frustración contenida explotaron en sí misma a la vez que destruía la caja provocando que los muros de su casa temblaran al igual que lo hacía todo su cuerpo. No sólo perdía al amor de su vida, tenía la sensación de haber perdido toda ilusión. Su mente estaba nublada y todo su ser tan sensible que hasta el aire de la madrugada parecía susurrarle al oído, no palabras de consuelo sino recuerdos de momentos robados al tiempo que sólo lograban entristecerla más.

Aterida de frío pensó entrar en casa y su paso vacilante le recordó lo que allí encontraría: sensaciones de un salón donde horas antes se declararon su amor; una imagen de él en la cocina que ya nunca podría olvidar, porque ahora sabía el porque de aquella mirada y, su alcoba… La alcoba que había acogido su más cálido amor para apenas unas horas después, ser testigo silencioso de su cruel final. No quería entrar, su mente se resistía a ello y sus piernas parecían ignorar la orden de movimiento. Antes de alcanzar el escalón que daba paso al salón detuvo sus pasos sorprendida.

Una extraña pero cálida sensación comenzó a inundar su cuerpo como nunca antes sintió otra. Todo el poder de lo antiguo pareció llenarla sin haberlo invocado en aquel instante. Su mente evadió todo mal pensamiento, su pecho tomó aire y se hinchó lentamente trayéndole una verdadera sensación de paz; su corazón, momentos antes roto y dolido, adquirió un nuevo latido, más profundo y rítmico. Ante tal acumulo de sensaciones nunca experimentadas concentró el poder en sí misma, esperando encontrar una explicación lógica a ésta manifestación. La respuesta le fue casi inmediata. El calor se concentró en su bajo vientre y, atraídas por el, sus manos fueron a posarse allí haciendo que a su contacto otra fuerza se descubriese; un leve latido se propagó por ellas, tan frágil y débil que apenas si comenzaba a germinar. Otra vida… Cerró los ojos e imaginó que la acunaba entre sus manos, disfrutando de la bella sensación que le transmitía lo antiguo en aquel gesto.

Apenas fueron segundos, un minuto no más y lentamente la energía comenzó a retornar a la normalidad. Perdió la sensación sí, pero le quedó el conocimiento. Una nueva vida la acompañaba ahora, no le cabía ninguna duda. Muchos más miedos pugnaron entonces por invadir su mente pero esbozando una dulce sonrisa los desechó. Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse de ellos, demasiado, y este momento sin embargo sería único para los dos.

**-. **Se bienvenido mi amor- Dijo acariciado su seno allí donde sabía esa vida recién empezaba.- Aunque no pueda ofrecerte todo cuanto quisiera para ti.

Alzó la vista al cielo y miró el horizonte. El sol ya se había levantado haciéndole llegar a su terraza pequeños rayos de luz.

**-. **Anoche, dos corazones morían en vida sin saber que con ello te brindaban vida a ti. Lo que más temo ahora es tu destino, pues el propio poder se confabuló aprovechando su única ocasión para traerte al mundo. Serás poderoso, lo sé, apenas anidas en mí y ya te manifestaste; lo antiguo habrá de ser muy fuerte en ti y tendrás el don de la poción, como tu padre.- De nuevo cerró los ojos y aún con la mano en el vientre un pensamiento más triste la invadió.- _"Lo único que podrá ofrecerte él."_

Volvió a sentir frío y tomando conciencia de su estado avanzó, esta vez firme y decidida, hacia el interior. Dejó atrás el salón, se dirigió al dormitorio y, cuando alcanzó la cama, la bordeó y fue a echarse al otro lado, allí donde él había dormido momentos atrás. Tomó la almohada entre sus brazos e inspiró el aroma que te tanto le gustaba. Todo el amor que sentía por él explotó en su mente y en su alma y supo que nunca lo olvidaría; no cuando ahora tenía mucho más que un trozo de su corazón, tenía el fruto de su amor, una parte de él mismo que aunque nunca llegaría a conocer sabía que sería para ella su vida entera. Un ser en el cual podría volcar todo su amor y a través de cual podría amar calladamente al padre.

Una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza dio paso a una lágrima callada cuando aún abrazada a la almohada comenzó a contarle emocionada y en voz baja, lo que acababa de sentir al descubrir que estaba embarazada. Imaginando su presencia, sus palabras iban dirigidas esta vez a él, deseando profundamente que aquel momento hubiera sido real, que él hubiera estado allí para compartir su felicidad… Y que fuera su cuerpo lo que sus brazos estrecharan en ese momento.

* * *

UFF, eso es todo... aunque no fue como realmente lo ideé. Como dije me falta por crear aún el último de los capítulos y os advierto que es uno de los que no os podéis perder si luego queréis seguir comprendiendo la historia.

Cuando esté escrito lo subiré. Si quereís y puesto que esto supone casi una despedida, dejadnos los mail aquellos que qeráis que os avisaemos cuando "Harry Potter y los Herederos de Hogwarts" se suba a ffnet. Podéis dejarlos en los rr aquellos que no tenéis profile o lo coultáis o bien enviadnos al mail que consta en nuestro profile de Guilmains. Así ninguno se queda sin aviso cuando lo comencemos a subir y cuando lance el ´çultimo capítulo de este colateral (que de verdad, no se cuando será por lo mismo que dije arriba)

Muchas gracias a todos por aguantarnos tanto timpo en la lectura, por vuestras palabras y vuestro apoyo y... bueno igual algun día os sorprendemos con algo más. A saber que dice la musa. Besos y cuidaros.


End file.
